


Chocolate

by swtalmnd



Series: Yours, J [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, schmoopy ficlet coda to <i>Yours, J</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

"This one. No, wait, let me try the third one again," said Q, pointing to one of the half-dozen plates of chocolate shards in front of him. "Definitely one of these two, though."

Bond chuckled, kissing him before feeding him another bite of rich, dark chocolate. "I'd say I can't believe you're making such a big deal of this," he said, "but I know how you are about sweets."

"You love how I am about sweets," said Q. "Sweets won your way into my affections." He closed his eyes and inhaled, tongue moving in his mouth. "Hm, it's still a toss-up. But one of those two, the rest can be exiled for later."

Bond kissed him again, gathering up plates and taking them to the kitchen. "You're right, I do love you," he said, voice rich and warm as any of the treats they were testing for their wedding reception.

Q grinned and took a big swig of tea to rinse the chocolate out of his mouth. He stood and followed Bond into the kitchen, grinning wider when he saw Bond sorting the samples into individual containers, which he labeled with tape and a Sharpie. "I love you, too. I promise to choose tonight."

"I promise to believe you and immediately text your choice to Eve so she can order the favours in the morning," said Bond, grinning right back. "She tells me the minions have given me infinite stars for putting up with all the wedding prep, by the way."

Q laughed. "They gave you a googol of stars for the proposal, so you were nearly infinite already," he said. He came to steal one more kiss, and then took himself and his tea back out to the decision waiting for him. It wouldn't be too hard -- after all, he'd already made the right one about Bond.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep intending to write a longer sequel, but time keeps being finite, so please enjoy this wee ficlet I wrote for my tumblr. And come visit me there, I'm amysnotdeadyet!


End file.
